


Surname

by extraordinari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so much fluff that you might need to see a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: Pansy’s initial excitement for Neville’s Halloween Party was stolen by her wife.





	Surname

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.
> 
> This was originally posted for HP_Halloween fic exchange 2017. 
> 
> This was my first try at Pansmione and I hope you enjoy!

“Granger,” Pansy sighed as her head fell back against her white satin pillowcase, her eyes near crossing at the sensation of a wonderful little tongue moving along her neck, giving her goosebumps. 

Hermione giggled and nipped Pansy’s earlobe in retaliation for using her surname. “We talked about this, Parkinson.” 

Pansy could only whimper in response as the woman above her started sliding hands up and down her outer thighs. “Old habits die hard.” 

Hermione outright laughed and pulled away to look down at her wife’s flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. “You’re an awfully beautiful vampire victim, Parkinson.” 

Pansy threw her arms up and wrapped them around Hermione’s neck. “Let’s skip the graveyard party thing.” Hermione laughed in response, closing her lips around Pansy’s neck, sucking lightly.

“But you’ve been looking forward to this Halloween party for months! Since Neville and Daphne mentioned it in July! They’ll never forgive us for skipping!” 

Pansy sighed as she felt Hermione’s fingers trail further up her skirt, just ghosting her upper inner thighs, causing her muscles to tremble. “I’m sure they’ll forgive us this once,” she moaned as Hermione slid two fingers under her lace knickers and played her clit expertly.


End file.
